Disclosed are toners and processes thereof, and more specifically, chemical toner processes which involve the aggregation of a latex, especially three latexes, each containing a dissimilar resin, colorant like pigment, or dye, and optional additive particles followed by the fusion of the aggregates resulting into toner particles, and optionally wherein aggregation can be primarily controlled by utilizing a coagulant, such as a coagulant of a polyamine salt comprising, for example, salts obtained by reacting tri(2-aminoethyl) citrate with an acid, and more specifically, wherein there are selected individual latexes comprised of, for example, submicron resin particles of about 0.1 to about 0.5 micron in volume average diameter suspended in an aqueous phase of water, and an anionic surfactant, and optionally a nonionic to which is added a colorant dispersion comprising, for example, submicron colorant particles of, for example, about 0.08 to about 0.3 micron in volume average diameter, anionic surfactant, optionally a nonionic surfactant, or mixtures thereof, anionic and a nonionic surfactant comprising, for example, from about 40:60 to about 60:40 weight percent mixtures of anionic to nonionic surfactant thereof, and optionally adding a wax dispersion comprising submicron wax particles of a size of, for example, about 0.1 to about 0.3 micron in volume average diameter suspended in an aqueous phase of water and an anionic surfactant, and wherein the resultant blend is stirred and heated to a temperature below the resin Tg, resulting in aggregates to which optionally is added a second latex, followed by heating the mixture to a temperature above the resin Tg to fuse the aggregates.
Yet more specifically in embodiments there are disclosed toners generated from a first latex containing a semicrystalline polymer, a second latex containing an amorphous polymer and a third latex containing a crystalline, especially a high crystalline, polyolefin. The crystallinity of the polymer refers, for example, to the ordering of macromolecular chains; the amorphous polymer (no ordering in the chain structures) of the macromolecular chains exhibiting random packing of the chains; and for the semicrystalline polymers a combination of a crystalline portion and an amorphous portion in the chain structures. Many techniques have been developed to analyze and measure the crystallinity of polymers, including Infrared (IR) Spectroscopy, X-ray diffraction (XRD), differential scanning calorimetry (DSC), nuclear magnetic resonance (NMR) spectroscopy, Raman spectroscopy and neutron scattering. Semicrystalline polymers contain, for example, about 10 percent to about 60 percent, and preferably about 12 percent to about 50 percent crystallinity; high crystalline polymers have about 60 percent to about 95 percent, and preferably, about 65 percent to about 90 percent crystallinity; and amorphous polymers have about or less than about 1 percent crystallinity.
The toners generated with the processes disclosed herein are especially useful for imaging processes, especially xerographic processes, digital imaging processes, color processes and the like, and wherein a number of advantages are enabled in embodiments, such as excellent fusing characteristics, minimal undesirable offset properties, acceptable toner minimum fixing temperature, which temperature is, for example, about 100° C., or less, and more specifically, from about 80° C. to about 100° C.